


Why Aoi and Uruha are not allowed to Stand next to each other

by GazEnRoma



Category: the GazettE
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 05:09:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14610063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GazEnRoma/pseuds/GazEnRoma
Summary: Just a random bs story about my favorite boys The GazettE on why Aoi and Uruha aren't allowed to stand next to each other anymore





	Why Aoi and Uruha are not allowed to Stand next to each other

As The GazettE got ready to film an interview Everyone stood together. Reita stood next to Ruki, Kai on the other side of Ruki and then Aoi and Uruha next to each other. They begin to film and Kai begins to talk about their newest album. Uruha stood uncomfortably close to Aoi. His arm hidden behind Aoi out of view. A few minutes in Aoi looked back at Uruha. Uruha was looking straight ahead with a stone faced look. Aoi then tried to ignore the feeling of Uruha's hand on his ass. Aoi shifts his footing and bites his lip a little. Then Kai happened to look over while talking and then slowly shifted himself over switching places with Aoi. Ruki begins to talk giving Kai time to lean over and whisper “Thot” towards the eldest member he just switched places with. Uruha not noticing the switch goes to grab Aoi's butt again and accidentally grabs Kai's. Kai elbows Uruha who then looks back at Kai and his arm moves to behind his own back and he shifts away from Kai. When the interview ends Kai turns to both Uruha and Aoi. “That's it. You two. You can't stand next to each other anymore. This is the Third time you guys done this” Aoi snicker. “More like the third time you've caught us.” Uruha then added, “Yeah! We’ve done far worse than this backstage.” Kai let out a shooketh™ gasp. “WHY ARE YOU TWO SUCH THOTS!” Aoi then looks at Uruha then at Kai. “Because he fucks good.” he states with a shrug. Ruki and Reita were nowhere to be seen as their gay asses had wandered to the nearest bathroom to do the *wink wonk*. Kai cleared his throat putting his hands on his hip like a soccer mom getting ready to ask for the manager. “Well then. I guess we should call you two Uruhoe and Thotini.” that's when Kai noticed that Uruha had placed his hand back on Aoi's ass while they were getting told off by Kai for said ass grabbing. Kai swung at Uruha’s arm. “MANWHORE! HANDS OFF HIM!” Aoi and Uruha looked at each other then at Kai. “Kai I’ll just go home if we’re through with this.” Aoi shot Uruha a lenny face and so did Uruha back at him. Uruha mouthed to him ‘better send bobs and aoini later.’ Aoi winks and nods. Then Reita and Ruki exit the bathroom confused on the sudden Manwhore shouting. “Where’s Aoi?” Uruha shrugged and Kai looked away. “Ruki you have some… Salty mayo on your chin… may wanna clean it..” Reita and Ruki looked at each other and Kai grimaced. “Why am I surrounded by thots?” Kai marched off to gather his things while the other three looked at each other in confusion. Ruki cleans himself up and then heads over to Kai. He put a hand on Kai’s shoulder and took a deep breath. “Kai. You’re a fag. Admit it.” Kai looks over at Ruki and sighs. “I never said I wasn't. You all are just Thots and are addicted to sex.” Ruki grinned stupidly. “And you’re not?! You’re our leader for crying out loud!” Kai gave him a death stare. “Cuck.” Reita who just took a sip of water coughs and spits up his water a bit and laughs. “Kai's Full of Salt.” Reita says as he laughs. Kai looked back at Reita eyes nearly filled with flames from how intense his gaze was. “B e g o n e T H O T” Reita shrugged and just left. Ruki stared at Kai before karate chopping his shoulder. “YOU’RE THE THOT, THOT!” Ruki then turns away dramatically and walks out in full diva mode. Aoi comes in looking back out the door he enters due to Ruki pushing past him. “Hmm.” Aoi had a laptop in one hand and a bag in the other. “What you guys do to piss off Ruki?” Uruha kept his mouth closed and Kai looked at him slightly confused. “Why are you back Thotini?” Aoi walks over to Kai and hands him the laptop and the bag. “Go have a good night by yourself or whatever.” Kai opens the bag and finds the contents of the bag was a large bottle of lotion and a large box of tissues. “Why… Do I need the laptop…?” Aoi looked around. “Well.. Let’s just say it has some premium stuff on it.” A drop of sweat ran down Kai’s forehead as he looked at Aoi with concern. “come on man. Just go jack off so you can stop being a salty whore.” Kai groaned. “Fine Thotini.” He gathered his belongings and the items given to him from Aoi and he left. Aoi grins and looks at Uruha. “So about them bobs and aoini?” Both Uruha and Aoi smile at each other and head out to have a good time.


End file.
